Roleplay:Main Forum/General/ Music and Jaye's RPs
Roleplay Diana and Piper Piper: She's in the neutral area of the experiment, playing with a loose curl of her hair as she crossed the section. She had a meeting to attend in Abnegation, and all Supreme Leaders had to attend, apparently. Despite not happy, she had to go through with her duties as leader, hence why she was on her way. Diana: Since not being a supreme leader, Diana had no intention of attending the meeting. As of right now she was simply sitting at a Cafe, located in the neutral area, sipping on her tea as she held a book in the other hand and read. Piper: Figuring she may as well get a cup of hot chocolate in case she had to spill it on anyone, Piper walked into a cafe she'd come across. Her gaze momentarily fell on Diana, but as she neared the cashier, she did her best to ignore Diana's presence. Diana: Taking a moment o look up from her book and glance around the Cafe, Diana noticed a familiar face over by the cash register. Since the choosing ceremony the two twins hardly ever spoke, Even when it came to faction leader business. As her gaze went from Piper back to her own area she noticed her cup was now empty. Surly the twins could act civilized while ordering coffee right? With that thought Diana stood up and headed for the cashier to order a new tea Piper: She could feel a pair of eyes boring into her, but as she gives in her order, she ignores it. Once done, however, she turns around and gives her twin a look. "What?" Diana: "Is it so hard for you just to say hey...." She asked raising an eyebrow. With a soft roll of her eyes she walked around Piper and up to the corner to order. "Ill have a tea thank you." she ordered and stood there silently for a bit. "Where's Rosaline? isn't she always following you around?" Diana spoke yet didn't bother to turn around and face her sister. Piper: "It is when I don't like you," she replies idly, her expression blank as she runs a hand through her brown locks again. Still staring at Diana, she raises her eyebrows. "My girlfriend, thank you very much, is keeping control of the faction we lead while I'm attending the stupid meeting," she returns. Despite Rosaline wasn't her girlfriend, she could be if that's what they wanted. Besides, she wanted to shut Diana's pretty little mouth up. "Aren't you going? Oh wait, yeah, the screw up twin is the supreme leader - not the perfect twin." Diana: "It's a good things shes away you, i was beginning to think she was half dog, the way she follows you around and does everything you say...... then again it was probably you who told her to stay at fervor." As the sentence ended she turned to face Piper. "and at least i can say my faction's leaders aren't dumb enough to get themselves killed..... it's only a matter of time before you get yourself killed to."}} Piper: She glowers slightly for a moment, calming herself down as she bumps past her twin to grab her hot chocolate. Not wanting to be too mean, she lets it cool down a bit as she snaps back. "What the hell did you just say? That's fucking rich coming from you, you brat. And sweetheart, I'll have you know I know how to defend myself far better than you do right now," that being said, her anger rising again, she pops open the container and pours the contents over her head. "You've got a little something all over you," she points out sweetly - too sweetly - before spinning on her heel and storming out the café. Diana: Diana gasped as she felt the liquid fall from her head and down to her clothes. "I cant believe you just did that!?!" She shouted causing other people in the cafe to look her way. Some of the Pristine members who were in the cafe quickly ran over to her with napkins and began wiping her down. Diana would have followed Piper but in the end decided to forget about it and head home to change clothes. Piper: She laughed to herself at her twin's scream, and continued her way towards the Abnegation Faction. Rosaline would be proud. Category:Roleplay Category:~The Musician~ Category:JayeMalik'